Disobedience
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: We all know Qui-Gon Jinn: Respectful, patient, kind, and with a bit of defiance. What if that wasn't always so? COMPLETE.


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. My original characters are Master Konal and Padawan Jeonne.

'blah' means thoughts

Warning! This story contains rape, torture, and death. The section containing the rape and torture will be separated from the rest of the story. If you are offended by rape and torture, you can either leave now or skip that section entirely.

"Disobedience"

Disobedient, reckless, impulsive. These three words were what Padawan Learner Qui-Gon Jinn heard not only from his Master, but from Jedi Knights and even other Padawans. Not that he denied it or anything, but that was all he heard.

In fact, he started to believe those were his redeeming qualities. He had just been dismissed from a meeting he and his now former Master had with the Jedi Council. His Master had given up on trying to teach the young man. Qui-Gon knew that the last straw for his Master was that Qui-Gon cut off his Padawan braid. The Council was disappointed though it wasn't shown outwardly.

Qui-Gon was on his way to the practice area where the Padawans practiced their lightsaber moves. The Padawans in his class never wanted to practice against him, because they were probably afraid. Once he walked in, he was met by fifteen Padawan stares. It was the fact that there was no Padawan braid behind his ear. Qui-Gon didn't care what others thought of him. He just sat at the end of the line of Jedi Apprentices. The teacher, a Jedi Master, Master Konal, came in and paired each of the Padawan Learners up in eight groups of two. Qui-Gon's partner/opponent was a female human about his height with very light blond almost white hair and emerald green eyes. Her Padawan braid was pinned back so it didn't get in the way. Her name was Jeonne, but went by Jean.

She had never gone against the green-eyed Jedi with short brown hair, but she had talked with other Padawans who had. Only two of the many didn't want to talk about their experiences.

Nonetheless, she faced down the older Padawan with no fear.

Master Konal, her black hair pulled back in a bun and her blue-green eyes filled with worry for her Padawans, called out the one word they waited for. "Begin."

Blue and green blades of almost pure energy ignited in the handles, which were in the hands of the Padawans. The energy blades of the lightsabers clashed again and again. Master Konal watched each pair, especially Qui-Gon and Jean, like a hawk.

'I hope no one gets hurt,' the teacher thought.

Qui-Gon's green bladed lightsaber clashed with Jean's blue one for what seemed like the thousandth time.

'The tactics and maneuvers that we've been taught aren't helping me any. I think a little improving is in order,' Qui-Gon thought.

He jumped over Jean and, instead of striking from above which was customary, he struck from below. He, unfortunately, caught his opponent off-guard, so when he continued attacking, she was too slow to prevent the blow she received on her right shoulder. Qui-Gon would have kept on attacking; however, an invisible force picked him up off the ground and pinned him and his lightsaber to the wall furthest from the other Padawans.

Qui-Gon turned off his lightsaber and concentrated, tapping into the living Force. Master Konal's hold on Qui-Gon was repelled. The teenager dropped to his feet and clipped his lightsaber to his belt and was about to head out the door when he was grabbed by the back of the tunic by Master Konal.

"You could killed Jean, Qui-Gon. Do you realize that?"

"The purpose of this exercise is to disarm your opponent! I did that!"

"Disarm them, not kill them."

Qui-Gon walked out of the practice room, down the well-lit corridor, past Jedi Masters Yoda and Mace Windu, and out the front doors of the temple.

"Angry young Qui-Gon is," Yoda said. Mace Windu stared after the Padawan.

It was dusk. The streets of Coruscant were not showing signs of thinning out any time soon. Speeders and transports congested the air space, and people roamed the streets, either preparing to enter a club or just walking from one shop to another. An extra person wasn't paid any attention to, so Jedi Padawan Learner Qui-Gon Jinn went unnoticed by the mass of people on the streets. Unfortunately, the fact that there were many people on the streets made it easy for a group of misogynists to pull an unsuspecting woman off the streets without anyone noticing...except for Qui-Gon Jinn.

Even though he didn't know what he could do, he followed them discreetly anyway. Call it the will of the Force if you want. Either way, what happened next would scar the teenager for life, and he would live with the images imprinted onto his very soul.

%%% (It would be a good place for those who are offended by torture and rape and still decided to read my story to skip to the next set of percent signs).

There were four of them. All male, not much older than most of the Knights was Qui-Gon's guess. One of the mean had reddish-brown hair and blue-green eyes and wielded a whip. The second man had black hair and brown eyes and wielded a chain. The third man had blond hair and sky blue eyes and wielded a blaster. The fourth man, who seemed to be the leader, had auburn-colored hair and black eyes and he had no visible weapons as far as Qui-Gon could tell.

The leader let his three comrades beat and torture the poor brunette female human. The whip, as it made contact with the female's skin, sounded like hard leather; the chain left weird marks on her skin; and the blaster was apparently on minimum stun as the woman was never rendered unconscious. Qui-Gon had never witnessed such cruelty before in his life. Such events as this never happened at the Temple! He tried to leave, but found he was frozen in fear. He just stood out of their line of sight and watched, helpless, as the woman was whipped and shot at over and over again.

The leader of the group held his right hand up, signaling his comrades to stop. He then started undoing his belt and pants letting them drop to the ground to reveal his thick penis standing erect from his body. By this time, the man's comrades had pulled off the woman's skirt and panties. They pushed the half-naked and half-conscious woman towards their leader, who pushed her to the ground. She fell face down. The leader flipped her over roughly and laid on top of her, forcing his penis into her tight, resisting flesh which tore and bled. Sliding in and out, he relentlessly slammed into her, making her scream with every thrust. Unfortunately, her screams were never heard over the natural noise of the city of Coruscant. Once the leader was satisfied, he pulled out and away from the woman. He pulled his pants back up and fastened his pants and belt. Then, he and his comrades left the woman without so much as a glance back.

%%% (The more sensitive readers can return to the story).

Once they were out of sight, Qui-Gon ran over to the woman. He knelt down beside her and very gently lifted her head and torso and laid her on his lap. The woman opened her violet eyes and looked at Qui-Gon. With a difficult breath, she asked, "W-Who...a-are...you?"

"Qui-Gon Jinn, a Jedi."

"T-T-There n-needs to be...m-more...of...y-you." With one last shuddering breath, she died.

Qui-Gon laid her back on the ground, unsure of what to do. Even though he was scared and unsure, he decided to put the woman's skirt back on her.

'Let her have some dignity,'he thought as he pulled the navy blue knee-length skirt up the woman's legs, over her butt, and finally resting at her waist, just meeting the cream-colored blouse that she was still wearing. However, he didn't realize as he did this he had gotten some of her blood smeared on his right cheek. Once he pulled the skirt on, Qui-Gon left. He kept glancing back at the dark alley every two seconds or so until he could no longer see the alley.

He stumbled back to the Jedi Temple, still in shock. Masters Konal and Windu were the first two to spot the young Padawan.

"Qui-Gon! Thank the Force you're all right!" Master Konal exclaimed hugging the teenager.

"I'm sorry I worried you, Master," Qui-Gon apologized softly.

The two Master were shocked. The disobedient Padawan was anything but soft and apologetic. Master Windu caught the Padawan's eyes. They were filled with pain and suffering. He made a mental note to talk to the young Qui-Gon about whatever happened out there.

"Is Jeonne all right?" Qui-Gon asked.

"What do you think?" Master Konal stepped to her left, and Qui-Gon got tackled by someone female.

"QUI-GON!"

"Jeonne? You're up already?"

"Of course! A little saber burn wouldn't be able to keep me down for long."

"I'm sorry about that, Jeonne. Would you like a rematch? I'll stick to the techniques and maneuvers that we were taught."

"Actually, that first move was impressive. Striking from below instead of above. Very cool."

Master Windu, upon seeing the two Padawans walking away with Master Konal following them, caught Qui-Gon by the arm. "Before you two go practice, I need to speak with Qui-Gon."

"All right, Master Windu. Jeonne, wait for me in the practice area," Qui-Gon called out

"Okay." Jeonne, followed by Master Konal, ran off.

Master Windu led Qui-Gon over to a fountain that was in the middle of the garden. They sat down on the marble-looking rim.

"Qui-Gon, I know something happened to you today. You're not acting like the disobedient Padawan we all know."

Qui-Gon looked away, and Master Windu saw the dried blood on the boy's cheek.

"Qui-Gon! There's blood on your cheek."

Qui-Gon reached up and felt the dried blood. He looked up and softly admitted. "I saw horrific events, Master."

"Horrific? In what way?"

"I saw a woman get tortured and raped by a group of men, and I couldn't do anything to help her."

"They probably would have killed you if you tried. It would've been a great loss to lose a Padawan with as much potential as you have."

"Master, I have a surprise for you." Qui-Gon turned his back and did something Master Windu couldn't see. When Qui-Gon turned back around, Master Windu gasped. A Padawan braid hung behind the young apprentice's ear.

"How?"

In reply, Qui-Gon lifted a little of his hair. The braid was clipped to the rest of his hair. It made it appear as though he had never cut it off. The Jedi Master nodded.

"I apologize for cutting my Padawan braid off, Master, as well as all of my previous offenses."

"It's all right. Don't keep young Jeonne waiting," Master Windu said.

Qui-Gon walked off towards the temple doors. Master Windu watched as he entered and headed towards the practice area. Master Windu shook his head. "He's not disobedient anymore. Unfortunately, it took a few horrific events to tame him."

It changed Qui-Gon so drastically. Unfortunately, the rebellious Padawan he was just hours before was gone forever. Master Windu shook his head again as he thought, 'I did admire him for his impulsiveness. Unfortunately, that part of him is gone now.' The Jedi Master got up and walked into the temple.

%%% FIVE YEARS BEFORE EPISODE ONE

Obi-Wan Kenobi had been meditating for awhile. His mind kept drifting back to a tale he heard before he got picked by Master Qui-Gon. Master Windu had told his class about a disobedient Padawan turned respectful Master. The funny thing was Master Windu was very careful not to mention the Master's name. There was a vision coming to him. The more he thought about the lesson, the clearer the vision became. He started to see more details. None were all that important until he saw a Padawan. Obi-Wan just _knew_ it was the disobedient Padawan; short brown hair, NO Padawan braid, green eyes, and a green lightsaber. The Padawan looked like...Master Qui-Gon!

Obi-Wan snapped out of his meditation. Was it possible? Was that disobedient Padawan he was told about and his Master the same person? He needed to know, and the only person he could talk about this with was...Master Windu.

Obi-Wan left his rooms to go find Master Windu. Not to long after leaving the rooms he shared with his Master, Obi-Wan found the Jedi Master. "Master Windu? May I speak with you?"

"Padawan Kenobi? Yes, what may I help you with?"

"I was remembering the tale of the disobedient Padawan turned respectful Master. You never mentioned the Padawan's name. Why?"

"He might not want it broadcasted all over the Jedi Temple."

"Was his name Qui-Gon Jinn?"

"What makes you think it was him?"

"I had a vision while I was meditating, and I saw the face of the disobedient Padawan. He had the same facial features as Master Qui-Gon."

"Well, since you saw it in a vision, I'll answer your question. Yes, Qui-Gon was the disobedient Padawan that is so famous at out temple, even though most of the Jedi, Padawans, and Initiates don't know the name of the unusual Padawan."

"I would never had guessed if I hadn't seen it myself," Obi-Wan replied. "Thank you, Master Windu."

The Padawan bowed to the Master and left the temple, heading towards the gardens where his Master was. Obi-Wan found his Master sitting on the rim of the fountain and approached him. "Master?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan."

"Master, what would you say if I cut off my Padawan braid?"

"Don't cut off your braid! I don't want you to go through what I went through." Qui-Gon's face paled when he realized what he said.

Obi-Wan sat down next to his Master. "Master, it's all right. Master Windu told me. I had see it in a vision about ten minutes ago, while I was meditating."

"My Padawan, are you sure you didn't receive any images through the Bond?" Qui-Gon asked, referring to the bond that all Masters shared with his/her apprentice.

"I don't know,Master. Why do you ask?"

"Because, during the time you were meditating, I was reflecting on one fateful day, when I got a lesson, which I would never forget, and I never have."

"Why don't you tell me about it, Master?"

Qui-Gon looked into his Padawan's eyes and saw that Obi-Wan had nothing but respect for the older man. The Jedi Master considered leaving out certain parts of his experience, but then the sudden shift in his attitude would make less sense than it already did. He decided to tell Obi-Wan the entire ordeal, but he believed a warning was in order first.

"All right, Padawan, but I warn you. It wasn't a pleasant experience the entire time."

"Yes, Master. I understand."

Qui-Gon took a deep breath. He was suddenly unsure about telling his Padawan anything, but pushed forward anyway.

"When I was a Padawan, everyone said I was disobedient, reckless, impulsive, and unpredictable."

"And were you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, to the point of being almost dangerous." Qui-Gon continued his retelling of his experience.

The special Bond that Master and Padawan share allowed Obi-Wan to go through the ordeal with his Master. The Bond was established to allow the Master and apprentice to work closer together and, at that moment, Obi-Wan felt as if he was actually there with Master Qui-Gon's Padawan self.

After Qui-Gon finished, Obi-Wan let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He looked at his Master, who was a little pale. "Master, do you feel all right?"

"I'm just going to lay down for a little, Padawan." Qui-Gon noticed Obi-Wan's expression and added, "Don't worry, Obi-Wan. I'm all right."

Qui-Gon left the gardens and headed towards their rooms. Obi-Wan could tell that the horrific events were seared onto his Master's soul. Obi-Wan stood up and walked back to their rooms. After sharing Qui-Gon's experience, both Master and Padawan felt their Bond grow deeper and stronger than ever.

End


End file.
